


Lies? (Lace)

by kattkvitter



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hand Jobs, Hux is Kylo's boss, Kylo is a bit of a creep, M/M, Office Sex, Power Dynamics, but don't worry Hux is into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattkvitter/pseuds/kattkvitter
Summary: Kylo Ren does not sneak into his boss’ house, does not stick his hands into said boss’ underwear drawer, is not caught in the act, and is absolutely not made to face the consequences the day after.





	Lies? (Lace)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minzimpression](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minzimpression/gifts).



> Happy b-day, dear Minz. For my birthday last year you wrote me our boys messing around in the office. I gift you the same, ha. <3 <3 <3

“I’m so,” Kylo said, through gritted teeth, a sense of doom making him tremble, “so, so sorry, Mr Hux. I really am.”

“Yes, so you’ve said,” Hux said, regarding Kylo with steely, narrowed eyes and an unforgiving twist to his lips. “Sorry is neither an explanation or excuse, however.”

Kylo felt more fucked than he’d ever done in his entire life. Hux was two inches shorter than him and slender enough that Kylo reckoned he could lift him bodily with little effort (he’d fantasized about it, more than once), yet the icy glare he leveled at Kylo now made Kylo feel as he could be squashed just by the weight of it.

He was about to face retribution, he knew, as he stood in Armitage Hux’s square, pristine office, being stared down by the man himself. There was such ferocity in Hux’s eyes that Kylo could sense his entire future slipping away, more for each painful second he spent awaiting Hux’s judgment and sentence.

_“Retrace your steps and try to figure out where you went wrong,”_ Leia had once told him when he’d been a kid, as she tried to teach her unruly child maths. Well. Kylo already knew what had gone wrong, had in fact known already when the brief, matter-of-fact _See me in my office_ had dropped into into his mailbox this morning, and had most certainly already known at the time shit went to hell. He’d known during the sleepless night he spent panicking, when he’d considered exile rather than go back and face Hux’s fury. He’d known, in fact, already before the Deed was Done that this was a bad idea, and like to blow up in his face.

“Why don’t you,” Hux began, regarding Kylo like a predator who was savoring these last few moments before the pounce--fuck, the way he did that always made Kylo crazy with hunger, _fuck_ that look was what had made Kylo fall in lust with his asshole of a boss in the first place--“why don’t you tell me what happened last night, Mr. Ren.”

“What… happened?”

“You were in my flat, as you might recall. Without an invitation”

Fuck. Fuck him, Kylo had been. What a fuck up. Getting an invitation to Hux’s damn _apartment_ wasn’t even that impossible, or even hard; as Hux’s assistant, it was Kylo’s job to occasionally deliver work related shit directly to Hux’s place. He even had the key and all, and used it quite frequently to drop off paperwork for signing, fetch material Hux needed, meet him first thing in the morning with a personal report of the weekend’s progress… work as Hux’s assistant was not a walk in the park.

But this time, Kylo had messed up spectacularly. Only because he couldn’t keep his goddamned dick in his pants, figuratively speaking.

Kylo had, in fact, stopped by Hux’s apartment per order the day before he’d… entered without an invitation. Hux had already been packing for a business trip he was supposed to embark on the following day, had impatiently waved Kylo into his bedroom to drop the files on his bedside table, then ushered Kylo back out the front door while Kylo called “have a nice week” over his shoulder. So that had all gone as planned; better than usual, actually. Kylo had gotten to see Hux’s bedroom, an exciting first. Kylo had furiously jerked off to the memory of Hux’s neatly made bed and the white sheets, and the thought of what Hux must look like splayed out on his back on them, flushed and red hair all messy from sex, or sleep, or both.

The next morning, however, Kylo had realized he couldn’t find his fucking wallet. He’d groaned as he had remembered putting it down on the small table in Hux’s hallway, but not picking it up as Hux had, not entirely ungently, pushed him out the door.

Fuck. Hux had explicitly told Kylo not to bother him during the trip, and Kylo was not permitted in Hux’s apartment without being asked to come over. Hux was… peculiar about his private spaces, not to mention ridiculously territorial. Kylo couldn’t just waltz in.

Unless…

Well, Hux was away for the week, and there was really nothing stopping Kylo from just stepping in, getting his wallet, stepping out. Easy peasy. If only Kylo wasn’t an absolute fuckwit who couldn’t stop thinking with his dick for one fucking second.

He’d stopped by Hux’s apartment the next evening, after work. Wallet fetched, the job was done and he could sneakily walk out, lock the door, and pretend he’d never been there. 

That, however, was when his curiosity got the best of him. Kylo had just wanted to see Hux’s bedroom one more time. He’d been lusting after Hux since getting this damned job, and seeing Hux’s bedroom had been like being invited into a secret sanctuary. Seeing where Hux slept had felt almost as dangerous and unallowed, as intimate, as he imagined seeing Hux naked would be like. 

Kylo had crept through the hallway and back into the bedroom before his brain caught up with him. He’d gleefully taken in the room: dark and tastefully decorated, perfect and pristine, well-kept. Just like Hux. The room smelled intimately like him, that fucking pomade he had in his hair to control it. 

Realizing that thought had crossed his mind had made Kylo frown at himself. Jesus, wasn’t he just a proper creep, sniffing around his boss’ bedroom. He’d turned to leave, somewhat ashamed (but also knowing he’d remember this smell when he fisted his dick later), but turning had turned him face to face with Hux’s dresser. The top drawer was pulled slightly open: something pink peeked out of it.

_Walk away_ , Kylo’s more rational self had begged. _This is not going to go well._ Instead, Kylo had almost launched himself toward the dresser, throwing caution to the wind. If that was what he thought…

Kylo had pulled open the dresser, and felt as if his breath had been punched out of him. The drawer was filled with soft lace.

He’d worshipfully lifted one of the lace pieces out of the box. A flash of uncertainty went through him, and a burst of jealousy. Were these pieces Hux had bought for someone else? But no--Hux wasn’t married, and from what Kylo knew about Hux’s personal life (which admittedly wasn’t much), Hux wasn’t dating. And judging from the cut of the pink lace panties Kylo brought to his face to inspect, these were definitely tailored for a man.

Kylo had breathlessly rifled through the contents of the drawer, gently, taking in all the different colors. He hadn’t been able to help himself, but had gone through every single set, imagining Hux in them all. Kylo had previously seen slivers of Hux’s skin by his wrists and throat--he was pale and thin, and thinking about the lace against that soft skin had made Kylo’s mouth go dry. He’d thought about fucking Hux as he wore one of the sets--the creamy, peachy one would look delicious against Hux’s flushing skin...

“What the fuck,” Kylo had heard suddenly, from the door. His hands had jerked back from the drawer as if electrocuted, and he’d jumped like startled prey, looking toward the voice. It had been Hux.

“What,” Hux had said, tonelessly, staring at Kylo in stunned disbelief, “are you doing.” 

Kylo had stood frozen, wondering if he’d die here. Embarrassment had crept up his cheeks, especially when he’d realized he wasn’t soft in his pants, and judging from Hux’s downward glance, that hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“Your business trip,” Kylo said, stupidly.

“Canceled,” Hux replied, still eerily calm. “Just got back.”

“Oh. I, uh. Forgot my wallet, here. Yesterday.”

Hux hadn’t replied, just stared at Kylo’s hands as if he was still holding lingerie by the fistfuls. Kylo had flexed his fingers, just to double check that he wasn’t.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Kylo had blurted, to escape this awful silence, and he’d left the room, passing Hux who was standing in absolute stunned silence. Kylo had hurried out of the apartment, heart leaping out of his chest, feeling as if he was escaping a predator’s den, and as he closed the door, he’d thought that he was well and truly fucked.

Standing now in Hux’s office, Kylo knew he’d been right about that. Hux did not look forgiving.

“I was picking up my wallet. That I forgot when I went over with the files. Sorry, I know I’m not supposed to...”

Hux cut him off. “You told me that yesterday. You could have retrieved your wallet and left. Yet I found you with your hands in my personal belongings. Can you explain that, Mr. Ren?”

Hux stood and leaned forward over his desk. His eyes seemed to promise a slow death, and Kylo hunched his shoulders. Kylo knew he had dug himself in too far to be rescued by any conventional means. All he could to was bare his throat and hope for the best. 

“Why were you rooting around around in my drawer, Mr. Ren? Answer truthfully, now.”

Kylo had always enjoyed hearing Hux’s demanding voice as he’d turned it on his employees in meetings. Kylo had fantasized about Hux using it in bed, and Kylo teasingly denying him until Hux had started begging instead. Having That Voice turned on him now was much less sexy than he’d hoped, and far scarier. 

“Answer me.”

Kylo remained silent, red-faced and ashamed, struggling to come up with an answer that would, in any way, justify that he’d been practically burying his face in Hux’s expensive, beautiful underwear. 

When Kylo didn’t say anything, Hux sighed. But when Kylo dared meet Hux’s eyes, Hux looked positively feral. There was excitement in Hux’s eyes, Kylo realized, an eagerness he couldn’t quite contain. Kylo felt a burst of something in his chest… hope?

“You seem to have an issue telling the truth, Mr. Ren. Well, if you can’t be a good, honest boy, lie to me then.”

Kylo’s breath shuddered to a stop. Being called a boy by Hux felt ridiculously exciting. But Hux couldn’t be implying…

“What?” Kylo replied, confused.

“I’m trying to make this easier for you, Ren,” Hux replied, a pleased smirk on his face. He looked as if he had Kylo right where he wanted him--at his mercy. “Lie, if the truth is too embarrassing. Were you in my bedroom to sneak around?”

“No!” Kylo lied, blurting it out without thinking first. Hux’s smile grew.

“Indeed. Did you enjoy, ah, invading my privacy?”

“No,” Kylo lied again, cursing internally at how he was playing straight into Hux’s game. 

“Do you think about me lying in my bed a lot, Ren?”

“No,” Kylo replied, agonized. His cheeks were burning with the shame. Hux was slowly walking around the desk, to stand in front of it. He was looking at Kylo with a calculating look.

“Do you find me attractive, Ren?” 

“No,” Kylo mumbled, feeling spectacularly defeated. The thought that his long-term crush on Hux was now revealed was terrifying, but Hux didn’t seem angry or displeased; quite the opposite. 

“Did you enjoy finding my underwear? Rifling through them like that?”

“I didn’t mean to!” Kylo said quickly.

“Another lie,” Hux said, sounding almost cheerful, as if overjoyed to catch Kylo in the act. “You are a very bad boy, Kylo. I saw the look on your face when I found you. You knew exactly what you were doing, and you were enjoying it, weren’t you? You should apologize.” 

Kylo took a deep breath. He couldn’t quite keep up with the development--a moment ago Hux had seemed as if he was ready to throw Kylo through the window, but now he seemed almost… flirtatious. In his normal, demanding manner. Kylo would be lying if he wasn’t excited by the situation; he was getting hard under Hux’s scrutinizing gaze, and the game Hux was playing. 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said.

“Don’t get sloppy now, Mr. Ren. Is that how to properly apologize? You hardly look ashamed of your actions at all. Go on, get down on your knees and try again.”

Kylo exhaled hard through his nose. Blood rushed to his cock, excitement flooding him. He couldn’t be misreading this. He couldn’t believe it--Hux was _not_ going to kill him, but seemed set on a more… intimate solution to their problem, which Kylo felt far more positive about. He went down to his knees, looking up at Hux, trying not to let his arousal show too much in his face.

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Hux,” he said, trying for a regretful/mournful air--the smirk on Hux’s face told Kylo that he’d failed to look very sorry at all.

“What to do with you, Mr. Ren,” Hux said, as if scolding him. He tapped his chin with a slender finger. Kylo licked his lips. He wanted to suck on that finger and watch Hux’s eyes darken with lust.

“Unbutton your trousers, Mr. Ren,” Hux said, as if coming to a final decision. “Let me see what we have to work with.”

Hardly believing his luck, Kylo did as he was bid. He moaned softly as he released the pressure on his dick, pulling his pants and briefs down. He’d grown hard under Hux’s interrogation, more so than he’d realized and he was wet with it, precum leaking slowly from the tip. He grabbed himself, squeezing, and another drop dribbled from the fat head of his cock.

“A _big_ , bad boy,” Hux said. Kylo moaned at that--Hux was clearly aiming to maintain his scolding, disapproving tone, but there was appreciation behind what he said, Kylo could hear it. He’d been waiting for Hux to look at his dick and call him _big_ in that hushed, appreciative tone, and now the words went straight to Kylo cock, which throbbed. He jerked himself a few times, dizzy with lust.

“Take your hands off your pathetic cock,” Hux snapped, and Kylo complied with an agonized groan, putting his hand down as support and letting his cock flop back onto his stomach with a wet _smack_. 

“You’re considering putting that ungainly thing in me, aren’t you?” Hux said, mockingly, pacing slowly in front of Kylo, looking down on him. “Bending me over this desk, stuffing me full? Is that what you thought about when you had your face buried in my underwear, sniffing away?”

“No,” Kylo whined, leaning back, lying again-- _Yes, I was fucking gagging for it already then--, earlier, even--and I thought you maybe had a pair of heels hidden away in that closet of yours and you could perhaps step on me, a bit, with those, punish me and make me feel like a bad boy_ \--

He was so fucking hard he was straining, pushing his hips up and desperately trying not to hump the air, hoping for a touch, any touch.

“Well think again,” Hux purred. “You’ve got some atoning to do before that. Bad boys don’t get rewarded. Stand up.” Kylo did, shakily.

Hux sat down on top of his desk and gestured for Kylo to come forwards. Kylo did, shuffling awkwardly with his pants around his thighs but far too eager to mind it; he couldn’t say no when Hux beckoned at him with one finger like that, slowly curling into a come hither motion that made Kylo’s mouth dry. 

He came closer and closer, waiting for Hux to signal that he was close enough, but was allowed to approach so far that he was practically flush with Hux. Kylo was sure he was radiating nervous heat and if the burn he felt in his cheeks was any indication, his arousal was painfully, pathetically obvious. Hux, however, looked quite serene now about the whole thing. His face revealed nothing, if not perhaps vague enjoyment. 

In this position, Hux sitting on his desk and Kylo standing between his parted legs, Kylo’s swollen and aching dick came to the same level as Hux’s chest. Pointing upward as it did it didn’t actually touch Hux’s chest but it was close, and Kylo could almost _feel_ the proximity, the heat. He clenched his jaw. His dick, still untouched, throbbed, too eager for its own good.

Hux looked down on it, sighing deeply, an expression of pity on his face. As if he knew Kylo was a hopeless, pathetic case. Kylo flushed, feeling chastised even though Hux hadn’t actually spoken. He’d never felt ashamed of his dick before, so that was a novelty. That, and the fact that the humiliation was wildly arousing. 

“You should be ashamed, Kylo Ren,” Hux said, as if reading his mind. Kylo’s knees felt weak. _Please say that again_ \--

Hux didn’t. He started to unbutton his pristine white shirt.

Kylo’s mouth dropped open in stunned disbelief. He must have gaped like a fish out of water--that’s what Hux’s expression suggested, at least, when he looked into Kylo’s eyes with the same mocking, pitying expression he’d had when he looked at Kylo’s dick. 

Three buttons undone by Hux’s slim, delicate fingers, then a fourth. The material, while still stiff, parted to expose Hux’s pale skin. Kylo exhaled sharply out of his nose when he greedily took in Hux’s collarbones, the dip in his throat, his Adam’s apple, Hux reached up to gently move the shirt to the side to expose-- _oh god…_

A black lace bralette peeked out from inside the shirt, cheekily denying Kylo a view of Hux’s nipples. He wondered how the material felt against the skin, against the nubs. He wondered if it rubbed just lightly, if Hux enjoyed the glide of the fabric, if the sensations teased those nipples into firm little peaks, desperate for a harder touch.

“You will not move,” Hux said, sternly. Kylo felt feverish. _How could he have known_ \-- known that Kylo was moments away from breathlessly reaching out to feel, to _touch?_ Right, his expression probably gave him away. 

Kylo wanted to whine, to beg for permission, but his throat had closed up, mouth dry and incapable of forming words. He was resolved to obey, in any case. 

Kylo almost failed instantly, as Hux wrapped his fingers around his cock, one by one. Kylo made this pathetic strangled noise and wobbled. “Hands to your sides,” Hux snapped, squeezing in warning--Kylo choked, almost buckling as his vision swam with pleasure and arousal from this simple touch. He’d lifted his hands ever so slightly, wanting to grab something, _anything_ \--Hux’s red, grabbable hair, preferably--but he obeyed, lowering his hands again. Teasing as it was, this didn’t feel like punishment.

“Sorry,” Kylo wheezed, looking down at Hux’s hand wrapped around his cock in stunned disbelief. Never, ever, had he truly believed that this particular fantasy would come true. Well, he hadn’t believed any fantasy concerning Hux would come true. Kylo had a large number of fantasies all starring Hux and he beat off to them regularly, which made what Hux said next extra cruel.

“Don’t come,” he crooned, looking up into Kylo’s eyes with a look so wicked Kylo nearly blew his load there and then. He pinched his own thigh sharply to prevent it, then did it one more time since the thought of his come splattered over Hux’s collarbones and that black lace nearly did Kylo in a second time. 

_Don’t come. I can do that_ , Kylo thought, mind in a disarray. He had to succeed. This was a test, he knew it.

Hux rubbed his thumb over the head of Kylo’s cock, smearing the wetness. Kylo held back a groan but knew his face was contorted in pleasure--Hux stroked his cock firmly, twice, then scooted closer to Kylo on the edge of the desk, and brought Kylo’s cock in contact with his pale chest. Kylo’s heart stuttered uselessly.

Hux kept stroking, firmly, slowly, teasingly. He held Kylo’s gaze. Challenging him. His lips were just slightly quirked, just enough to let Kylo know how thoroughly Hux was enjoying himself. The hand that wasn’t preoccupied giving Kylo the best handjob of his entire life went up to Hux’s shirt, sneaking under the fabric and apparently eased the strap of the bralette off Hux’s shoulder, because the fabric became relaxed enough for Hux to pull it to the side and reveal a tiny, pink nipple, hard and ready to be attended to. 

Kylo couldn’t look away. He couldn’t form words. He wanted to worship that nipple, to lick it, suck on it, nibble at it until Hux squirmed and pushed his chest toward Kylo in a desperate plea for more. Kylo’s fingers itched to explore Hux’s chest and pinch those nipples, worry at them until they were rock hard and Hux was keening. 

But Hux had ordered Kylo to stand still and not come. He was making it difficult, though, as he was currently rubbing Kylo’s dick between the dip of his pectorals. Hux’s skin there had become slick from Kylo’s precum. Kylo looked at it, moaned helplessly, and then looked back at Hux’s face, ready to beg, to plead, to cry for just a touch. The wicked smile he found on Hux’s lips told him it was fruitless.

“What do we say, Mr. Ren,” Hux said.

“Thank you,” Kylo gasped, having to close his eyes for a moment as he stuttered close to the edge of coming again. “Thank you--thank you, Hux you’re so beautiful, I want to--I want--”

“You want to touch them, don’t you Kylo? These?” Hux moved Kylo’s cock over the exposed nipple. Kylo groaned again, a deep rumble that seemed to please Hux. 

“Yes--please, Hux...” 

Hux brought his hand up to the nipple, stilling his movements on Kylo’s cock momentarily. He rubbed one finger over the pink nub in a motion that seemed to come naturally to him, then pinched it. Hux’s lips parted in a silent gasp, revealing a glimpse of his pink tongue; Kylo’s gaze flickered desperately between Hux’s fingers and his mouth, not willing to waste the view. Hux looked stunning. The thought of Hux lying in that large bed of his his, moaning and rubbing his nipples all by himself, made Kylo crazy with lust and envy. _He_ wanted to be the one to pinch Hux’s nipples, to worship him, to press kisses further down Hux’s chest until he reached his navel, which he’d tease until Hux was swearing at him, tugging at his hair--

Kylo was the one swearing now, cursing under his breath as he tried desperately to follow orders and _not come_. Hux looked smug, still gripping Kylo’s cock and rubbing it against his chest. If only he’d allow Kylo to move Kylo could perhaps be allowed to rub off against that chest… hump Hux as he whispered encouragements… but now, Hux was in control. 

Hux was in control, and as calmly as he’d first gripped Kylo’s cock, he gently tucked it back into Kylo’s pants, made sure it was safely secured under Kylo’s briefs, then zipped him back up. 

Kylo exhaled shakily. He was so hard he couldn’t think. His dick strained, captured in fabric as it now was. Disappointment and arousal drenched Kylo in equally strong waves. 

“The next time you want to have a look at my underwear, Kylo Ren, you will wait for an invitation,” Hux scolded. He was already righting himself, rebuttoning his shirt. He looked as pristine as he always did, aside from a light blush in his cheeks. Kylo wanted to mess him up, make him filthy. He wanted to beg for the privilege to do so. 

“I’m sorry,” Kylo mumbled. His hands were still twitching uselessly at his sides. “I’ll do better.”

“You will,” Hux said, nodding. He stood. Doing so brought him chest to chest with Kylo, so close Kylo could just lean forwards _slightly_ and capture Hux’s lips in a kiss. He didn’t. He didn’t move at all. “In fact, I think you will do quite well, Kylo.”

When Hux said this, he had a fond look on his face--Kylo felt flushed with the compliment and truly hopeful, for the first time. 

Hux picked up a folder from the desk and held it out to Kylo, who took it with a shaky hand. “You will review these,” Hux said, “and then you will bring them to my apartment at nine tonight. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kylo said weakly, hardly believing what he was hearing. His dick throbbed. “Nine, tonight. The folder.”

“You will not touch yourself.”

“I--I won’t.”

“Good boy,” Hux said, appreciatively. Pleased. “Go back to your desk, Mr. Ren.”

Kylo turned and left the office. He walked stiffly, cock still hard in his pants and folder strategically held over his groin. When he sat down at his desk, he sneaked a glance back toward Hux’s office, meeting his gaze through the glass door. Hux made a gesture at him-- _get back to work_. Kylo hurried to comply, but before he could break eye contact, he saw Hux slip a hand down his chest and into his lap.

Fucking fuck. 

Kylo tried to force himself to concentrate. It was impossible, knowing Hux was in there, feeling himself. Suddenly, he received a notification of an email.

_Don’t be late. I hope you liked the red set._

Kylo had. It had been the first he’d grabbed, reverently, out of Hux’s drawer. Kylo grinned, already picturing how Hux would look. Hux had taken charge this time, but Kylo would be damned if he didn’t give just as good back. 

This time, Kylo would be prepared.


End file.
